synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Lost Rapture
'Shion Academy' Inside the once peaceful and beautiful Academy that was filled with much cheer and joy now stood there with hollow halls and the feel of sadness in the air. The area where part of the school was destroyed was now fixed but empty as all the students returned home for the summer, all except for six who stayed behind in the school as the rain poured everywhere. In the Training Dojo Leina, Egor, Domi, Triya, and Maxina were training inside trying to keep their minds off the horrible event that took place over two weeks ago. As they were all silent nothing could be heard but the grunting and the panting of the exausting work they were pushing themselves too. In the hospital wing of the school was where Tommy Aguilar was lying in his bed covered in small bandages after most of his wounds healed. Though in his eyes the spark that once filled his body with confidence and strength was gone as all that was left was emptiness and fear. As the group was sitting down resting themselves from the training that they had endured, they looked at each other with sadness. "Rain's really coming down." Leina said. "It usually lasts for one week guess there must be something else inside it." Egor replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Hmm it's weak that rain would fall, where i live it never rains." Domi growled. "We can't all be hot headed like you Domi." Triya replied. "With everything we have, nothing can keep it together." Maxina said as she started to cry. "How's Tommy?" Triya asked while comforting Maxina. "The nurses say that he'll make it back on his feet in no time but the problem isn't physical.... it's mental." Leina replied getting up and walking towards the window to watch the rain. "It's pathetic, one lost battle and the kid turns into a wimp." Domi glared. "Shut up Domi, Malla had more power than we ever imagined and Tommy still took him on he's not coward now or ever!" Egor glared at him. "We were all afriad but Tommy stood tall and fought with all of his strength..... But even he couldn't win." Domi growled leaving. Suddenly one of the bats came in as it handed Leina a piece of paper, "Looks like Tommy's out of the hospital." She said grabbing her stuff and going to change. Everyone else went to their sepreate changing areas as well. Tommy exited through the double doors as he made his way to the boy's dorm wanting to go to his room, suddenly he heard running as he saw his friends coming towards him. "Hey..." Leina smiled though Tommy's face showed no emotion as he hugged Leina. "So how you feeling after all this?" Egor asked. "Alright in some sense, my arms are fixed and most of my wounds are closed.... so why are you guys still here? Didn't you go back home?" Tommy asked as suddenly Domi growled and slammed him into the wall. "You Jerk! We took the summer off to stay here with you and all you can say is why didn't we go home?!" Domi growled while the others tried to push him back. He let go and Tommy dropped to the floor coughing,"Malla was right about you..... You are weak Human.." He growled as Tryia slapped him. Suddenly out of nowhere Tommy stood up and walked away from his friends, Leina went to him and tried to stop him. "Why are you leaving?" She asked. "I.. just need to go." Tommy said taking his arm back and disappearing in an instant leaving the others in shock. 'Afternoon' The group was looking everywhere for Tommy in every part of the forest and every section of the school in places they thought he would be in. After searching through most of the day they couldn't find him and went to the Head-Master's office. "What do you mean?" Leina said with worry. "As i said Tommy wanted to head back to Earth, he left with scruffy over four hours ago." He said. "You have to let us go there and get him back." Egor asked. "I'm afraid not." The group gasped except for Domi as they looked at confusion with their Head-Master, "Tommy has overcome many trials while at this school but now he must refind the spark he lost on his own. I will not permit you to step one foot on Earth, You will train here until Tommy returns." Head-Master Veo said as the students wanted to argue but couldn't. Leina went towards the window as she looked up at the twilight moon with tears streaming down her face as her heart felt like it had been split in two. 'Earth' In the streets of Atwater city, all that could be seen in the den of night was the headlight of cars that were passing and the group of peoples hanging around the buildings passing the time talking. In the middle of all this Tommy was walking by trying to find where he was going to be sleeping tonight, after hours of walking he managed to find a hotel room. As He looked outside of the window seeing his old hometown, it dawned on him that nothing would be the same with his friends. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Tommy sighed and summoned one claw on his right arm as he opened the door with his left. "Yes?" "Well well, look who's back." A voice said as Tommy smiled opening the door all the way then canceling his Jakin as he looked at his old friend Jorge. "How did you find me?" "I got eyes and ears everywhere buddy boy, i know much especially since I've been using them to try and find you all this time." He said smiling hugging his best friend. "Sorry man.... things have changed in the last few months and there was alot of stuff on my plate so i didn't have time to call you or anyone else." Tommy said sitting down on the bed. "So what you been up too, last time we spoke it was before the graduation ceremony and before that incident happened.... so what happened to you?" Jorge asked. Tommy shook his head and went to the sink to get some water,"Come on man we tell each other anything and you won't tell me what happened?" Jorge asked once again. "Look if i told you, I won't be doing any favors for you Jorge so no I'm not going to tell you." Tommy said growling. "I got out of that man, please I was worried i want to know." He said eagerly. Tommy drank the water then sighed as he turned and summoned his Jakin armor on both his hands and feet, suddenly Jorge jumped back and fell down to the ground. "What... the... heck????" Jorge said. "That so called accident wasn't one at all, it was my Jakin power being awakend on it's own." Tommy said canceling the armor. "So what? Your some kind of alien?" Jorge asked sitting down. "Not exactly... You don't need to now anything more than this." Tommy said grabbing some food he bought from the supermarket. "Do all humans have one?" "No, I'm the only case." Tommy replied while making a sandwich. "So what can you do with those claws of yours?" "Nothing you need to know, look unless your here to actually talk to me about feelings get out I told you before I'm not doing favors for anyone." Tommy growled. "Alright alright i get it.... look if you need help come to the old hideout and I'll be waiting for you." Jorge said getting out of the room. Tommy growled irritatingly as he managed to get his food done and turned on the tv wondering what he has to do to regain his spark. 'Negative Zone ' As the place was becoming more and more unstable due to Malla killing every single thing inside the realm, he was inside the libary looking for something. '"You called Master?" '''Lazir appeared right before Malla. '"You've been here the longest than anyone else, where are the scrolls of legends?" 'He asked as Lazir suddenly realized that Malla was planning something. Lazir lead Malla to one of the few secret dungeons that were hidden inside the prisons, they both reached a small cavern filled with only three parchments. As they entered Malla looked at the three then focused his attention on one that had a picture of four animals representing North, South, East, and West. '"It would seem that fate has decided to finally give me what i deserve." 'He said grinning evily. Outside of the dungeon Malla was sitting on his throne as Lazir and the other Dark ones returned and kneeled before him. '"Yes Master?" 'They said in union. '"As we speak those six are continuing to advance their strength and even though he was a supersticious fool, Wevilar was no fool. I must embark to find eight items that we will need, You will not hunt my prey.... Lazir i place you in charge while I am gone." 'He said disappearing into one black vortex that appeared under him. '"That worthless lower being, why didn't the Master foresee this?" 'Quin said. '"Oh you do underestimate him Quin, for you see the Master is still there.... He's just hiding waiting for his chance to strike." 'Lazir said smiling. While Malla was passing through the realms through the tunnel of the vortex, inside his own eye was Weivlar who laughed as he disappeared deep into Malla's subconsious. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_11:_True_Love